ALL DUO LOVERS PEEP IN
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: A TRUE ARDENT FAN OF DUO CANT SKIP IT 6TH DRABBLE BY MINI DI
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY DUO LOVERS**_

IT WILL ACTUALLY BE A DRABBLE SERIES SO IF ANYBODY WANTS TO SEND A DRABBLE PLZ SEND IT THROUGH PM AND I TRUE DUO LOVER THEN DONT MISS DIS OPPORTUNITY

THE 1ST DRABBLE WILL BE POSTED ON MONDAY IF I GET A GOOD RESPONSE.

SOME SAY DAT DUO STORIES ARE VANISHING THESE DAYS BUT THIS IS DUE TO LACK OF ENCOURAGEMENT SEE I _ **HV POSTED A DUO STORY TERE BIN YAARA CO WRITTEN BY SRIJA DI (DUO'S GIRL SRIJA) WHICH HAS 500+ VIEWS BUT ONLY 6 PPL REVIEWED**_

SO GUYZ PLZ ENCOURAGE D WRITERS AND

AND SHOULD I CONTINUE DIS GUYZ PLZ WRITE ON OUR BELOVED DUO

 _ **PLZ RVW...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SO GUYZ HERE I AM WITH D FIRST DRABBLE**

 **WRITTEN BY ... WELL DAT'S FR U TO GUESS ...**

The bullet shot right through his hand and a small aah came out frm his mouth normally he wouldn't have felt so much pain but only a few days ago he had been stabbed on dat particular place during a mission Soon his colleagues surrounded him and he gave his all time fav dialogue

"YAR goli choo kar nikal gayi hain " and his team mates disperesed because he would never listen to their pleas of bandaging the wound

 ** _AT NIGHT IN HIS HOME_**

"DAYA yaha baitho main first aid kar deta hoo" said abhi in a stern voice

"AREY goli cho..." daya started but abhi cut him

"Haan pata hai dikh bhi nahi raha itna chota cut hai yar microscope lana padega lekin kya hain na wo aap ko mission pe is jagah stab bhi kiya tha or ab phir se goli laga matlab sry sry choo kar nikal gayi so ye bandage karna padega warea infection ho jayega " said abhi taunting him.

Daya outwardly showed irritation but did a silent prayer in his heart dat whatever comes his bro should always be dere wid him and while abhi mentally cursed his bro but was thankful in his heart fr dis lovely relation of his

 **SO GUYZ HW WAS IT PLZ RVW AND RATE IT FRM 1 TO 5**

 **CLUE SHE/HE IS A NEW AUTHOR IN THIS SITE**


	3. Chapter 3

NAME:NEVER AGAIN

"Tu nahi manega nah meri baat...kabse Bol raha Hun yaar rain coat leke jaa...par sunega to nahi...aur ab barish mein bhigkar bukhar Chadha to mai nh dekhne wala..."

A sweet smile came over his lips when this memory flashed in front of him while taking the rain coat...but at the same moment his heart shattered remembering that none will ever scold him like this...none will shout behind him to take raincoat..none will be with him the whole night when he is unconscious in fever...

A drop of tear fell from his eyes and he moved his eyes towards the photo frame where his Abhi is smiling to him...the pure and fresh smile...

"Boss dekho na..aj mai rain coat leke ja raha hu...aise har roz leke jata Hun..taki barish mein bhigkar bukhar na aye..kyu ki ab to puri rat jagne k liye koi nh h...(His voice became dimmed and sobbed ) koi bhi nahi

 _ **GUYZ THIS WAS WRITTEN BY SRIJA DI AND I HVNT GOT ANY MORE DRABBLE SO HV TO END IT HERE**_

 _ **CMN GUYZ PLZ SEND ME DUO DRABBLES**_

 _ **Ps THE FIRST WAS WRITTEN BY ME?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾁ**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾁ**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_SUPRISEEEEE_**

Abhi: Daya Kahan jaa raha hai main kbse Keh raha hu aaj kahi Bahar nahi Jana h...hr Sunday ka tera wahi hai aaj tu yahi rehega mere paas...

Daya: offo Abhi ek to chutti milti h us din bi tum chahte ho ghr pr bore hona aur wese bi mai kahin akela nahi jaa raha hu tum sath chl rahe ho mere...

Abhi: ye to tu sapne me h dekh Daya ek din sathe ghr pr rahenge purani yadein taza krenge aur masti bi Sach...he said showing so many albums,laptop having there sweet moments...

Daya look at him nd just sat on sofa with total off mood...

Abhi look at his face nd told in refreshing tone accha chl chlte Hain fir kisi din ghr me krenge mauj masti...

Daya with glowing face and big smile Sach me boss...

Abhi: bilkul Sach

Daya: Abhi pkka tum gussa nhi hoge tumara kitna mn tha aaj ghr pr...

Abhi cut him with jaldi tyar hon sahab nahi to mera mood change bi ho skta hai...

Daya: accha accha boss awww mere pyale boss...

Evening when they returned back with lots of mauj masti Daya found the whole house decorated as Abhi forced him to open the house by passing keys to him...

Daya was shocked seeing the whole house in decor of Duo pics projector was showing there images from laptop Held by Abhi in morning...and team with birthday poster of Daya...

Abhi saw him in smile nd Daya understood the whole done by Abhi as he done the whole drama to remove the prints of doubt from Daya's head...

Daya just hugged him in tears while Abhi just shaking his head in disappointment on his sentimental foolish bro...

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA SIR**_

 ** _SO THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ANGELBETU_**

 ** _GUYZ Y SO LESS RVWS PLZ GUYZ RVW AND SEND ME D DRABBLE_**

 ** _LAST DATE FOR SUBMISSION IS 5 DEC_**

 ** _WAITIN FR UR REVIEW AND DRABBLES_**


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR ZINDAGI ~~

[ A head bent over some pages and a pen clutches in between his jaws . The soft silky hair strands are decorating his forehead . Finally , The person releases those page from his hand cage and stand up frustratedly . He walks towards the glimmering waves while the pages flew in air . He opens his arm widely and fills his lung with pure molecules . A cold refreshing feel calms his straining nerves . He stares his feet,Where a wave just died in the embrace of his feet . Some more waves giggles in his feet lap . He smiles and bent down to touch the motherly water . When feels a pull over his fore finger . He looks at his side , where a small lily is standing with her ever expressive eyes . After finding his stare upon him , the lily wriths and says " Uncle wo ye poem apnay likhi na " . He glances at those pages , she is holding and nodded in yes . Lily in extreme excitement said " Bht zabardast hai writer Dada ( sweetly ) jab agli nazam likho tu mjhy zaror daina " . After pulling his cheeks the kid ran from there . ]

/ lehron ka mere paon main dum torna /

/ Mere lafzon ka yun bikhar na /

/ Qalam ka mjh sy rooth na /

/ Hai ye bhi tu Zindagi /

[ He now started walking over the lonely street while typing those words in his cell . His eyes sparkles like anything . He starts enjoying his surroundings . His eyes caught a glance of a kid crying besides her broken toy . He feels pinches in his heart . ]

/ Yun tu khilony ka tootna zindagi ni /

/ Par har tooti kirchi kia aik sabaq ni /

/ Zindagi bhi Kuch aise hee bikharti aur banti /

/ Kuch tana banay Zindagi k ye bhi /

[ He feels the fog over his heart starts vanishing . As the crying lily now moves towards her home while wipping her wet eyes .He remembers his recent fight with his buddy .Who is definitely waiting for his return . His heart cried for him while eyes are in searches for his buddy . Suddenly his heart lurge that he starts running to meet his buddy as soon as possible . When his eyes caught a glance of two friends enjoying cones . His feet automatically stops . The sweet smile over their lips while holding each other's hand tightly , are showing their care and warmth towards each other . With so much love , he prayed for their enternal friendship and moves on . ]

/ Yun tu jhagar bhi laina chaiya yaron sy /

/ Par sulaah ki pehal bhi honi chaiya ap sy /

/ Kun k har Khush ki tasveer mukaamil hai yaar sy /

/ Hai yaar bina zindagi adhoori sy /

[ He opened his house door and sighed . As usual his buddy is sitting over a dinning , glaring the wall clock . He clears his throat as " Daya " . He leapt over him worriedly " kahan chalay g** thy yaar ( holds his head ) mai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha ( softly ) yaar mai janta hon zabardasti ni karni thi mjhy tumhary sath ( sadly ) par tum meri suntay bhi tu ni ( cutely holds his ears ) please ab maaf kardo apnay choty ko ( innocently ) aur yun rootha na kara karo mjh sy ( cracked tone ) dard hota hai " . Abhijeet softly takes him inside his embrace as " tu Kun maafi mang raha hai ( sadly ) jhagra tu mainy kia tha na ( with regret ) mjhy tum logon ki baat man leni thi ( rashly ) Reh laina tha thory din Ghar py ( sighed ) par ni maani aur tu aur jhagra bhi karlia ( holding his ears ) please maaf kar dai apnay Baray ko " . Daya in naughty tone replied " Maafi aik shaart py milay gi ( winks ) pehle wada karo k mjhy apnay credit sy yummy aur dheer Sara khana khilao gy ( smiles ) " . Abhijeet rashly shouts " Daya k bacchy sudhar ja ( pulling his ears ) " . Daya fakely crying " Ahh ( punching him ) bht zalim ho tum boss ( crying ) please choro na dard ho raha ( with innocent ) acha theek hai ziada ni bus 3 pizza ( puppy eyes ) please " . Abhijeet left Daya's ear as " Chal theek hai ( tweaking his nose ) tu order kar pizza tab tak mai fresh hojata aata hon " ]

%% ZINDAGI AIK BANJAR ZAMEEN KI MANIND HAI

YE RISHTY USSY SANWARTY HAIN

GIR KAR SAMBHALNY KA MAUQA DAITY HAIN

PAR HAIN YE SAB BHI TU ADHOORY

BIN ZINDAGI K...! %%

 _ **THIS WAS BY MEOW DI**_

 _ **GUYZ ARE U BORED DEN I WILL STOP IT AND SO LESS RVWS Y PLZ GUYZ SUPPORT US OR I WILL STOP POSTING**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bunti aur Mumma  
(based on CID Epi titled RANG MAHAL aired 13th Nov 2015)

Daya coming inside the Bureau main hall and Hearing a Sweet, Cute and Shy Call brings a Smile on His Lips as…  
Voice: Mumma…  
A Red Slight Grin appeared on His Cheek gives a Moment of Smile to All… Daya went towards His Buddy and Tell in Shy tone…  
Daya: kya Boss…. (turn to Purvi with) Purvi wo…  
Abhijeet (shock): hey Bhagwaan.. Mumma ko Naam sy Bulana… Ghor Kalyug hy bhae…  
This time the Slight Red turned More in Shade as Purvi also feeling Embarrassment while Others started Smiling Broadly while Daya said…  
Daya: Abhijeet…  
Abhijeet (look at doorway with): arry Sir (ACP entered) Suna Aap nay, aaj kal Mumma ko Naam sy Bulany lagy hain.. kya Zamana aa gaya hy…  
ACP Sir started Laughing and pat on Daya Cheek while Pankaj who was Hearing All, Sweetly added a Cute Comment as…  
Panjak: wesy Daya Sir Buht Cute lug rahy thy…  
Daya turned Red so Left the Spot in Complete Embarrassment while All started Laughing Loudly, Abhijeet in Smile moved behind Him, Look Him moving towards Cafeteria, so Call…  
Abhijeet: awww, Mumma ka Beta kahan ja raha hy…  
Daya (turn, grab His Arm and move with): Chalo Mujhy Nashta karwao…  
Both Entering inside bureau Cafeteria, Occupied their Seats and Daya Calling Waiter and Telling Him the Items, After his Exit, Abhijeet pinched…  
Abhijeet: Shirt ka Collar Kha Kha kay (wink with) Bunti ka Pait nahi bhara…  
Daya: Boss…  
Abhijeet: awww, Mumma kay Bunti ko Gussa aa gaya…  
Daya (again in Shy): Boss…  
Abhijeet: acha tou Boss ka bhi Bunti hy…  
Daya: hunh… Main tou Soch raha tha kay Sir, Pankaj ko Bhejein gy.. pr jub Unhun nay Mujhy kaha tou Main tou Hairaan reh gaya…  
Abhijeet: Kyun.,.. main nay sir sy kaha tha kay Sir Daya aaram sy kr ly ga…  
Daya (shocked); kya, ye Tumhara Idea tha…  
Abhijeet (patting on His Cheek with): Yes, Mumma kay Bunti… (cute tone) Tumhein Mehnat kahan krni parti…  
Waiter arrived with their Items and Placing them on Table while when asking Daya about Something else, Abhijeet again…  
Abhijeet: ahan… Mumma ny kaha na.. Dunt Talk to Strangers…  
Daya (started Laughing with): arry Mujhy Samajh nahi aaya kay Kya kahun tou Bol diya…  
Abhijeet: aur Suna hy, Teri Mumma kay Big Brother, Freddie Uncle hain…  
Daya: heheheeh…  
Abhijeet: aur Dark sy Tujhy Dar lagta hy… (Daya Smiles) (Abhijeet again) aur Sunn'y mein ye bhi aaya hay ky Sahab ki Salunkhy Sir nay achi khasi Khichai bhi kii hy…  
Daya (frustrate tone): arry, khud hee bola tha, Namak Songh kr Mar gayii.. aur wo Powder bhi itna Chupa kr rakkha hua tha…  
Abhijeet: aur Tum usy Zehr samjh kay liye aayey… Kya Daya.. Naha lety Us sy K** az Kum… (look at Purvi coming with Colleagues so say) Bunti ki Mumma…  
Purvi (smiles with): Jee, Bunti ky Best Friend…  
Abhijeet Stunned as She moved ahead with Smile while Daya's Cute and Loud Laugh really telling Abhijeet that Bunti Mumma is also Shararti like Bunti…!

 _ **SO THIS WAS WRITTEN BY GD**_

 ** _GUYZ PLZ RVW IT REALLY MEANS A LOT_**


	7. Chapter 7

His partner has been shot and is lying in a hospital bed, which is completely unacceptable to Daya. He is feeling pain but don't want to hurt his buddy …. "I'm fine, Abhijeet , I'll be out of the soon," Daya promises Abhijeet.  
"I know how much you are fine Daya , I don't understand why don't you take care of yourself. Some day you'll definitely give me a heart attack." Abhijeet lightly scold his brother..  
"ABHI , I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I can try to promise not to leave you." Daya says in naughty tone as he understands Abhijeet's fears.  
"get well soon Daya or I'll kill you " Abhijeet mumbles in strict tone. Daya closed his eyes with smile & feeling soothe in his heart getting his brother near to him..  
Daya smiles "I know , how dangerous you are." Abhijeet gives a light pat on his head & both brothers feeling the importance of each other in their lives..  
After all they are not just best buddies but one & only relation of their lives too.

-''''''''-  
The End.

{ _ **GUYZ I WANT SOMEONE TO JUDGE THESE COMP PLZ INBOX M WHO WANNA DO THAT}**_


End file.
